UNE NUIT
by ladyfr
Summary: Petite histoire de parasite...
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

Une nuit, une seule petite nuit avait suffi à causer cette tempête tropicale dans son corps jusque là demeuré obstinément sourd à ses suppliques…

Ils s'étaient pourtant mis tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était plus le moment.

Elle ,avait mis tout son cœur et sa force dans ce projet de construction d'une aile réservée aux jeunes mères en souffrance relationnelle avec leur bébé.

Lui ,se trouvait presque trop vieux,trop en douleur, déjà trop dépassé par son adolescent de fils…

Mais une nuit ,l'un et l'autre avaient laissé déborder le désir, exploser la passion et ils s'étaient aimés comme on s'aime à dix sept ans, sans compter ,en donnant tout, sans se protéger ni des sentiments ni de la vie…

Cela s'était produit après que Cuddy ait achevé sa série d'examens qui devaient avaliser ou non la présence de tumeurs cancéreuses et donc la contraindre à une hystérectomie.

Lisa était terrorisée,davantage à l'idée d'être condamnée à abandonner son rêve d'être mère plutôt que d'y perdre la vie.

House craignait pour sa compagne, la souffrance ,la dégénérescence , les traitements .

Il savait à présent qu'il l'aimait au point de ne pas redouter quelque transformation physique que la maladie pourrait lui infliger.

Mais il savait aussi que la voir souffrir lui serait intolérable.

La peine était sa compagne depuis trop longtemps pour ignorer les ravages qu'elle causait autour d'elle.

Il ne pourrait jamais accepter que Cuddy soit réduite à l'état de patiente; à la merci de fous tels que lui, sûrs de leur bon droit et uniquement préoccupés de faire progresser leurs connaissances .

Tous les corps étaient dévoués à leur science…Cela il le refusait pour Cuddy.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient partagé à ce sujet.

Chacun s'astreignait à travailler plus dur, à rentrer plus tard que l'autre.

Quand ils finissaient par se retrouver dans le même lit, il n'était question ni d'amour ni de sexe. Leur couche était triste et monotone, elle n'abritait plus aucun rêve ni soupir; juste quelques instants trop brefs d'un répit peu honorable parce qu'égoïstement consommé.

Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux soir, veille des résultats.

Sans se concerter, ils s'étaient pourtant arrangés pour passer la soirée hors de chez eux et avaient accepté la première invitation qui leur était tombée dessus.

Gregory House avait beaucoup trop bu et s'était montré odieux, arrogant et détestable avec les invités.

Paradoxalement, cela avait amusé et charmé Cuddy ;qui retrouvait son House;son tourmenteur préféré, celui qu'il n'osait plus être avec elle depuis trop longtemps et qui, oui curieusement, lui manquait.

Elle avait adoré le sentir penaud des réparties salaces dont il l'avait abreuvée tout au long de ce dîner.

Et il n'était pas très fier d'être incapable de conduire pour rentrer et d'avoir besoin de son épaule pour gravir les quelques marches qui le séparait de son habitation.

Et puis elle avait ri, de ce rire qui s'était éteint depuis quelques mois.

Et elle l'avait regardé de ce regard qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, séducteur, frondeur, interrogateur et délibérément effronté.

Il n'avait jamais su résister à son regard, à ce sourire.

Elle l'ignorait sans doute…

Il lui dirait ce soir, renonçant une fois pour toutes à son bouclier pour laisser libre cours à son amour.

Tous deux avaient senti l'urgence de leur désir.

Dégrisé, Greg l'avait conduite d'autorité dans leur chambre. Sans un mot il l'avait déshabillée et avait commencé à parcourir son corps de baisers à la fois polissons et fougueux, parfois rudes, souvent languides.

Lisa avait soudain repris le contrôle en entraînant House dans sa chute sur le lit et l'avait à son tour harassé de ses caresses les plus expertes auxquelles il ne pouvait jamais résister.

Nu à son tour, à la merci de Lisa; Greg aimait et se laissait aimer.

C'est cette nuit là, selon toutes probabilités, qu'ils avaient crée ce petit House qui semblait décidé à nicher dans le corps de Cuddy, provoquant cette inattendue tempête tropicale…

Chap.2

Depuis quelques jours il s'astreignait à ignorer les signes, mais ceux-ci s'imposaient à son esprit quelque soit la force de sa volonté.

Lisa était enceinte et bon sang, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il était responsable de cet état…

Cela le rendait à court de répartie ou de mauvais jeu de mot.

Ceux-ci reviendraient sans nul doute si, pour une fois ,le diagnosticien hors pair qu'il était s'était trompé…

Autant croire à une pluie de grenouille en ce beau premier jour d'automne…

Considérant la grossesse de sa compagne comme un état de fait, House préféra se concentrer sinon sur le « comment », il avait un certain nombre de bons souvenirs à ce sujet; mais sur le « quand ».

Sans hésitation, il arriva à cette fameuse nuit qui avait précédé l'annonce des résultats de Cuddy.

Il s'était senti terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre et comme toujours avait réagi comme un gamin. En étant odieux tout d'abord à cette soirée où il l'avait traînée de force pour éviter un tête à tête puis lorsqu'il l'avait entraînée dans sa chambre où ils avaient fait l'amour sans répit et sans aucune protection…

Si cet enfant devait voir le jour, il pourrait se sentir au moins fier d'avoir été conçu dans l'ivresse de la passion et du désir…tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Était il pour autant enfin prêt à accepter cette paternité?

Avec David, il avait brûlé les étapes et s'était trouvé propulsé directement face à toute les problématiques liées à l'adolescence.

Le temps du babil, des couches culottes et des préparations à l'accouchement, semblait être venu pour lui.

Comment affronter cela sans se ridiculiser?

Trop tard… L'image d'un poupon rougeaud et grimaçant, mais avec le sourire de Lisa venait de le réduire en une seconde en esclavage.

Il était définitivement prêt à l'accepter, restait à apprendre à la future mère son état de couveuse en puissance…

Chap.3

Wilson regardait ses deux meilleurs amis se débattre dans des problèmes qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours…

Qu'ils aient eu tous deux une sacrée frousse à l'idée d'affronter la maladie, ce cancer qui aurait pu réduire à néant les espérances de maternité de Lisa, il pouvait le comprendre.

Mais finalement, tous les tests étaient revenus négatifs et il avait eu la sensation que la foudre était tombée sur le couple…Pas un joli rayon de soleil ou un 10/10 sur l'échelle du contentement, non un coup de tonnerre.

Ils étaient tous les deux restés figés, comme incapables de digérer la nouvelle pourtant excellente, incapables de se projeter dans un futur où désormais tout était possible.

Était ce le « tout » qui les paniquait?

Quand allaient ils tous deux se décider à grandir un peu?

En définitive, Lisa, toute doyenne qu'elle était, ne semblait pas plus en capacité que Greg d'assumer son désir de donner un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Depuis quelques jours ses courbes devenaient aussi rondes et voluptueuses que le visage de Greg s'allongeait.

Cuddy ignorait tout de sa métamorphose physique et cela stupéfiait Wilson.

Comment pouvait elle ne pas ressentir qu'une vie commençait à se développer en elle; alors qu'elle était traversée de ce désir de grossesse depuis des années?

Sentait -elle les résistances de House, ce qui l'amenait à dénier son état?

Devait il intervenir et auprès de qui?

House ? Pour tenter de le responsabiliser et l'aider à accepter cette paternité?

Cuddy?

Autant il s'était senti à sa place pour la suivre et lui annoncer qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucun cancer autant il se voyait mal dans le peau d'un gynécologue obstétricien.

Bon sang, pour une fois ses amis ne pouvaient ils pas avoir une vie simple comme tout un chacun?

Wilson fut surpris quand il vit débouler, quasi main dans le main, l'objet de ses pensées les plus sombres ce matin, Lisa Cuddy & Grégory House.

Et il resta bouche bée lorsqu il découvrit l'objet de leur requête.

Plus tard cette histoire entrerait dans la légende de l'amitié indéfectible qui liait James Wilson et Grégory House; il serait heureux de la transmettre à son filleul , puisque filleul il semblait y avoir sous roche.

Poussé par Cuddy, c'était en effet un House rougissant mais fier qui avait supplié Wilson d'accepter d'être le parrain de leur enfant à venir, un petit parasite qui illuminait enfin de concert le regard de ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.4 « Regards »

Cuddy n'appréciait pas particulièrement la position imposée par l'examen en cours.

Ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé , ce ne l'était pour aucune femme; et la présence à ses côtés d'un House trop sérieux pour ne pas être railleur n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lisa avait compté sur le manque habituel de ponctualité de House pour passer seule cette première épreuve, espérant cependant qu'il serait présent à temps pour assister à l'échographie.

Au final, c'était elle qui était arrivée au rendez-vous essoufflée et légèrement en retard.

En ouvrant la porte du cabinet médical de son obstétricien, elle avait trouvé les deux hommes en pleine conversation sérieuse mais animée…

Une bouffée de paranoïa teintée de culpabilité l'avait saisie à l'idée qu'il avait fallu à tout prix qu'elle finisse son mémo avant de se libérer pour son rendez vous, refusant que son état personnel influe sur la qualité de son attitude professionnelle.

House lui prouvait par sa seule présence qu'il était bien plus au clair qu'elle dans le choix de ses priorités.

Quel était donc son problème: l'enfant ? Le père de son enfant? Ou…elle… en tant que mère?

Un accès de panique la traversa tout entière provoquant dans son corps une série d'irrépressibles frissons.

La main de House vint poser sur son torse une veste en laine. Levant les yeux pour le remercier, elle croisa son regard, grave et attentif.

Il ne cessait de la surprendre depuis le début de cette aventure fantastique.

Alors qu'elle n'était pas sure elle-même d'avoir bien interprété les signaux envoyés par son corps, s'y refusant presque; il l'avait devancée en lui annonçant la nouvelle à sa façon: déroutante,surprenante, presque romantique d'incongruité…

Quelques semaines auparavant, House l'avait sommée de manière brutale et péremptoire de le rejoindre au plus vite dans la salle d'examen n°3.

Bien que le ton employé lui ait porté sur les nerfs,elle l'avait promptement retrouvé, estimant qu'un patient ne devait pas pâtir de sa susceptibilité.

Il était seul et elle lui avait jeté un bref regard, interrogatif et soupçonneux.

Sans un mot, il avait alors baissé tous les stores du petit cabinet et verrouillé la porte.

Le cœur de Lisa avait alors commencé à battre plus vite, une nausée faisant perler sur son front des gouttes de sueur…

L'entretien prenait une tournure beaucoup trop personnelle, ce qu'elle était parvenue à fuir depuis quelques jours.

Acculée, ils s'étaient tous deux affrontés du regard.

Lisa était perdue, timide, presque apeurée.

House la détaillait de son air le plus froid et distant .

Il semblait en colère mais transparaissaient aussi d'autres émotions plus ambivalentes …

Poussant Lisa fermement vers la table d'examen, celle-ci se sentit contrainte de s'allonger.

House brancha ensuite un appareil qu'il avait préparé et soulevant délicatement le chemisier de sa compagne, commença à faire glisser le capteur sur son ventre.

Tous deux se figèrent quand se fit entendre un rythme cardiaque effréné qui n'était ni celui de Cuddy ni celui de House.

Cette cavalcade éperdue vers la vie était bien celle du petit fœtus qu'ils avaient conçu une nuit d'angoisse et d'amour.

Crispée et craintive, Lisa ne parvenait pas à goûter à sa juste valeur le triomphe de son esprit sur son corps, qui lui avait permis de vaincre son infertilité.

Non, ce qu'elle redoutait avant tout était croiser un regard dur, en colère, méprisant.

Elle craignait le rejet de House et se sentait prête à sacrifier cette vie pour ne pas le perdre, lui, ce qui amplifiait sa honte et son mal-être.

Elle ne put retenir davantage le flot de larmes qui la séquestrait depuis plusieurs jours.

Une voix grave, assourdie par l'émotion se fit murmure à son oreille: « Est-ce un tel désespoir pour toi de porter une enfant qui soit aussi le mien? ».

Quand elle osa enfin chercher son regard; elle n'y lut ni colère ni rejet; juste un peu de doute et beaucoup de tristesse.

Il finit par décrocher le premier et il se dirigea vers la porte , lui tournant le dos.

Avant de l'ouvrir il lui dit sans se retourner: « si tu as changé d'avis nous concernant tous les deux et que tu ne veux plus de cette grossesse, je t'accompagnerai…S'il s'avère que tu considères finalement cette nouvelle, comme moi, comme une bonne nouvelle; j'aimerai assez que l'on demande à Wilson d'être le parrain ».

Puis il voulut quitter rapidement cette pièce , d'un mouvement trop rapide pour sa jambe, ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber à terre.

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur Cuddy rejoignit House qui à cet instant se sentait humilié, vieux, répugnant…

D'un geste rageur, il cherchait à éloigner Cuddy mais celle-ci s'assit à ses côtés et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« pardon Greg, pardon… ».

C'était hier, c'était il y dix ans…Avaient -ils un jour vraiment vécu dans un monde parallèle où n'existait pas encore ce petit bout d'avenir?

La chaleur de la veste, le regard de House aidèrent Cuddy à chasser la panique et à se réapproprier le bonheur de cet instant.

Après l'examen classique, venait le temps de l'échographie en vidéo et en couleur….

Au lieu de regarder l'écran, Lisa scrutait le visage de House attentif et vigilant.

Elle le savait traquant chaque détail , éliminant au fur et à mesure la panel d'anomalies et de pathologies menaçant la vie de leur petit bout d'homme.

Le gynécologue fit soudain effraction dans leurs pensées pour les aider à redevenir les parents qu'ils seraient bientôt:

« Dr Cuddy- Dr House- Félicitations! C'est une fille! ».


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.5. UNE NUIT…UNE FILLE…

Parmi toutes les anomalies génétiques et pathologies diverses, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à Ça!! Une fille!!

La tempête tropicale était entrain de virer de corps et tsunamisait sur pieds Gregory House…

Cuddy était floue, Cuddy avait disparu …

Curieusement les murs de la salle d'examen virevoltaient autour de lui en une sarabande moqueuse.

Le petit House serait un bébé à couettes, à jupe, à trousse de maquillage,à rendez-vous avec d'infâmes et vicieux salopards-

C'en était trop, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

En fermant les yeux il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar familial…

Pris d'une subite quinte de toux, House expectora de la bile et du sang.

Simultanément, la pièce se remit à tourner dans le sens inverse, propulsant Cuddy et la table d'examen au plafond.

Alors qu'il devenait incapable de contrôler sa voix et ses gestes, House décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sombrer dans le néant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'image en 3 D de leur petit chef d'œuvre…

Elle rayonnait enfin ; surprise de se découvrir aussi heureuse …

Bientôt sa « toute petite fille » rivaliserait en charme et jeunesse, auprès de son père pour commencer , puis elle ferait ses armes sur tous les -jeunes ou moins jeunes -loups qui gravitaient jusque là autour de sa mère.

Tant pis!

Cuddy avait grandi au milieu d'hommes, elle n'avait pas connu sa génitrice.

Elle n'avait ni modèle ni revanche à prendre.

Elle se sentait vierge et étonnamment prête…

Lisa ferma les yeux pour mieux imaginer House penchant son long corps au dessus du berceau; saisissant avec délicatesse de ses longs doigts le petit corps frêle de leur princesse.

L'exclamation de l'obstétricien, précédant de peu le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'écroule,la ramenèrent brutalement dans la pièce.

Effarée, elle vit le présumé heureux père gisant inanimé sur le sol, un flot continu de sang jaillissant de ses narines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson n'en pouvait plus de courir et de se perdre dans le dédale de couloirs de l'aile « gynécologie obstétrique ».

House avait reçu une heure auparavant un fax important , qu'il avait bien entendu négligé de consulter.

N°13, fouineuse et intrigante de première, avait découvert -entre autre- le rapport délaissé par son patron, émanant du Centre de Recherche & de Traitement des maladies tropicales.

Le fax était un laconique avertissement: le malade adressé par House, du fait de sa persistante résistance aux traitements, venait de déclarer une maladie tropicale très rare, dont la période d'incubation et de contamination couvrait la période où il se trouvait dans le service et sous la responsabilité de House.

Les premiers symptômes de la maladie étaient: vertige, confusion, paranoïa et pertes de sang diffuses.

Wilson n'en pouvait plus de courir et il avait peur.

Pour son ami directement exposé au virus. Pour Cuddy doublement fragile.

Trois vies étaient en danger et il ne savait plus quand cette magnifique journée avait commencé à virer au thriller cauchemardesque….


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.6 Une nuit…une maladie…

House fulminait silencieusement.

Paralysé par la camisole chimique qui lui était administrée depuis plusieurs jours en vue de le « soigner », il ne pouvait exprimer ni sa rage ni sa détresse…

Il avait réussi à recracher une partie des drogues qu'on lui donnait par voie orale mais ne pouvait rien faire contre les perfusions.

Il avait compris au bout de deux jours ,qu'il serait pire pour lui de continuer à se débattre comme un possédé ; son attitude accréditant totalement la théorie totalement foireuse selon laquelle il était atteint au mieux de la dengue au pire du Chikoungounia…

Le calme retrouvé semblait hélas indiquer que le traitement et donc le diagnostic était le bon mais au moins, House avait été libéré des liens qui le muselaient jusque là et retrouvait ainsi de petite marges de manœuvre.

Il avait tenté d'établir un contact visuel avec l'aide soignante ,qu'il devinait blondinette et sensible à son sort à la douceur de sa paume pour éponger la sueur de son front et au soin qu'elle avait pris le matin même pour le raser …Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne , s'il sortait un jour de ce cauchemar, d'être moins rude avec le « petit » personnel y compris les blondes.

Malgré des efforts gargantuesques, House avait à peine réussi à soulever une demi paupière et sentait bien les mouvements désordonnés de ses globes oculaires. Cela ajouté à la raideur de ses muscles tendus par ses tentatives de communication ne pouvait une fois encore qu'accréditer la théorie imbécile de son staff et de Wilson.

Il était paralysé mais on le croyait tétanisé par des douleurs articulaires et les petites hémorragies qu'il avait déclenchées avant son évanouissement confirmaient le diagnostic différentiel de la maladie Tropicale.

Beaucoup auraient pu faire la même erreur; mais pas Wilson.

Comment son meilleur ami avait il pu l'imaginer suffisamment inconséquent pour ne pas prendre d'élémentaires mesures de protection? Quand il avait examiné ce patient , sachant qu'il revenait d'un séjour dans l 'océan Indien et qu'une épidémie de Chikoungounia y avait sévi durant la période des pluies, il n'avait pris aucun risque et s'était prémuni de toute contamination.

Quelques mois auparavant , pour lui seul, ces principes élémentaires ne l'auraient pas effleuré, de toute évidence.

Mais il y avait Cuddy et le petit parasite , et tout avait changé pour lui.

Que Wilson ne l'ait pas saisi et se soit ainsi rué sur la première hypothèse farfelue qui lui était fournie le rendait intérieurement dingue.

Il était certain de son diagnostic et ne s'inquiétait pas de la santé physique de sa compagne.

Il craignait plus les répercussions psychologiques de la séparation et de l'inquiétude sur l'évolution de sa grossesse.

Quant à lui, être transféré contre son gré dans ce centre de traitement des maladies tropicales, se retrouver ligoté et empoisonné par une thérapeutique qui allait sans doute l'achever sans qu'il ait pu revoir Lisa , être privé de sa présence, ne plus pouvoir promener sa main autour des mouvantes rondeurs qui abritaient sa fille, ne plus sentir celle-ci se balancer et se projeter au rythme de la caresse de ses longs doigts… jamais il n'avait eu à subir pareille torture même au plus fort de ses crises de manque.

Il avait longtemps cru que mourir n'était rien, il en avait fait l'expérience et sa mort à certains moments de sa vie lui était souvent apparue comme une délivrance à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à recourir par lâcheté et fatuité.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Cuddy et le petit parasite avaient tout changé.

Il devait sortir de cette chambre d'isolement au plus vite et retrouver à temps Lisa pour cette fameuse séance de préparation à l'accouchement et sophrologie qu'il s'était ingénié à fuir jusque là…

Et pour cela, il fallait que quelque un comprenne qu'il n'était affecté par aucune maladie ni virus .

Il subissait juste un certain nombre des effets secondaires énumérés sur une longue liste de contre indication à la prise d'un médicament expérimental destiné à lui rendre l'usage quasi normal de sa jambe…

Le seul problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un traitement inconnu du commun des mortels, interdit aux USA et que bien entendu, il n'avait parlé à personne des contacts qu'il avait pris avec un confrère Français pour intégrer un panel de testeurs bénévoles…

Il allait donc peut être mourir de son goût immodéré du secret et de son nouveau désir de vivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.7 Une nuit…un ami

Derrière la vitre de la chambre d'isolement, Wilson demeurait prostré, la tête vide.

Inutile,il ne parvenait pourtant pas à quitter ce lieu,observant sans relâche les bribes de comportement de son ami.

Il avait renoncé à entrer , son arrivée semblant à chaque fois provoquer une aggravation de l'état de House : pics thermiques, convulsions, arrêt cardiaque dans les premiers jours puis ces mouvements désordonnés et violents qui avaient contraints l'équipe médicale à le sangler sur son lit.

Wilson n'avait pas supporté de voir Greg entravé de la sorte; il n'avait pas même osé en parler à Cuddy afin de ne pas la déstabiliser davantage.

Mais il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et que c'était à lui, en l'absence de Lisa et en tant que seul ami de House ,de le trouver.

En observation au PP depuis une semaine, Lisa n'avait développé aucun des symptômes décrits par le fax du Centre de Recherche des MT.

De ce fait , ils avaient obtenu qu'elle ne soit pas transférée et qu'elle puisse être suivie par son équipe.

Étrangement calme, Lisa réagissait peu aux sollicitations extérieures.

Wilson savait que les nuits étaient ses pires moments de solitude.

Il était souvent passé au petit matin , lui tenant la main pour qu'elle puisse laisser s'écouler son chagrin d'angoisse .

Une seule fois elle avait murmuré qu'elle avait été bien stupide de croire qu'ils avaient l'un & l'autre droit à une parcelle de bonheur.

Le bébé ne voudrait jamais d'eux comme parents et s'esquiverait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui….

Wilson avait entouré Cuddy de ses bras puis était allé chercher l'échographe.

Ensemble, ils avaient regardé la petite merveille qui se développait en douceur et en beauté dans le ventre de sa mère. Ils avaient eu droit à tous ces clichés qui font tomber en esclavage tous les parents qui en ont été témoins: du pouce dans la bouche aux pirouettes acrobatiques.

Wilson n'avait pas eu besoin de davantage de mots pour apaiser un temps Cuddy; il lui avait juste rappelé combien il se sentait fier d'être le parrain de la petite merveille.

De retour au CRTMT, face à son ami, Wilson se sentait coupable de lui avoir volé ces moments d'intimité.

Tout ce qu'il faisait pour Lisa, l'était pourtant au nom de son ami .Il n' y avait aucune ambiguïté à ce sujet dans son esprit.

Alors d'où lui venait ce sentiment de culpabilité?

Décidant d'agir enfin, Wilson quitta son attitude morbide et désespérée et prit la direction de la chambre du malade à l'origine de ce cauchemar.

Il passa à nouveau un certain temps d'observation derrière la vitre et demanda à consulter le cahier de bord du patient depuis qu'il avait développé les premiers symptômes de la maladie.

Il sentait qu'une amorce de réponse se trouvait dans cette chambre et recherchait l'indice qui permettrait de dénouer l'intrigue.

Mentalement, il transporta le tableau blanc de House dans la pièce et y traça deux colonnes.

Les symptômes de House à gauche, ceux du cauchemar à droite.

Puis il entoura les symptômes similaires dans une même bulle noire et surligna en rouge ceux de House qui pouvaient apparaître légèrement différents.

Étonné, il constata que le rouge prédominait…

Il tenait enfin un premier indice et non des moindres…Everybody lies, y compris les symptômes; c'était une vérité Housienne.

Fort de ce constat, Wilson décida qu'il était temps de forcer la porte de la chambre de son ami.

Après tout même si House réagissait avec virulence à sa présence, cette réaction était un signe, qu'il aurait du interpréter à sa juste valeur depuis bien longtemps.

Si House était en colère contre lui, c'est qu'il avait foiré quelque part et que Greg l'en rendait responsable.

Inerte la plupart du temps, House réagissait à deux stimuli ces derniers jours: la présence de la blondinette lui plaisait et c'était rassurant de voir que House restait House même dans cet état…

Restait à approcher Greg sans provoquer de nouvel accès de fureur puis tenter de trouver un nouveau mode de communication.

Il entra donc dans la chambre en compagnie de la jeune aide soignante et commença à parler de House en l'ignorant.

Wilson:- « je ne comprends pas l'évolution de votre patient; il est évident que le traitement ne fonctionne pas sur lui, il devrait déjà être sinon rétabli du moins stabilisé .Il n'a retrouvé la faculté ni de parler ni de bouger; et si on avait confondu douleurs et paralysie? ».

S'approchant alors du lit de House, Wilson se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura: « inutile de ruer comme le vieil âne têtu que tu es.. si tu penses que j'ai foiré le diagnostic, trouve un moyen de me le faire savoir… ».

A nouveau le corps entier de House se tendit comme un arc, mais sans déclencher de crise convulsive.

Wilson arrêta le geste de la soignante qui avait déjà préparé sa médication.

House comprit sans doute que l'effort était au dessus de ses possibilités mais tenta à nouveau d'établir un contact visuel.

Il arqua un sourcil , sentit à nouveau ses globes oculaires virevolter mais resta calme et fixa sa volonté sur son objectif.

Wilson fut tout à coup traversé par un regard qui se voulait vindicatif mais redevint atone pour disparaître aussi vite.

Si tous ses sens n'avaient pas été en alerte , il aurait pu passer à côté de ce clin d'œil mais Wilson décida qu'il avait franchi un cap décisif et que désormais c'était dans le bureau de House qu'il devait chercher de nouveaux indices.

Avant de repartir, il eut à cœur de rassurer son ami et ordonna à l'aide soignante de stopper immédiatement les traitements en cours.

Il prenait cette décision sous sa responsabilité, signerait toutes les décharges qu'on lui demanderait mais le transfert de House au PP devait se réaliser au plus vite.

En réponse à cette déclaration, le rythme cardiaque de House s'apaisa enfin, confirmant une nouvelle fois à Wilson qu'il était sur la bonne voie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.8

Arrivé au P/P, Wilson délégua aux larbins le soin d'aller fouiller le bureau de House tandis que lui -même se chargeait de la maison.

Auparavant, il souhaitait passer voir Lisa afin de la rassurer , lui faire part de ses nouvelles hypothèses qui la libèrerait de ses dernières inquiétudes concernant la santé de son bébé ainsi que de l'amorce de communication qui semblait s'être établie entre House et lui.

Il voulait aussi s'assurer que Lisa n'était pas sans le savoir détentrice d'une information capitale concernant Greg , sa santé, ses projets …

Peut être saurait elle lui indiquer la cachette favorite de House , celle où se trouvait sa secrète secrète secrète réserve de Vicodine et autres trésors.

Wilson: - « Hi; Lisa! Je rapatrie aujourd'hui Greg au P/P.

Non, ne te réjouis pas trop vite! Il n'y a pas d 'amélioration réelle de son état, encore qu'il s'agisse selon moi du meilleur signe que nous ayons.

J'ai posé devant House l'hypothèse que nous faisions erreur en le croyant atteint d'une MT et en le traitant en conséquence.

J'ai obtenu une sorte de clin d'œil un peu torve et un rythme cardiaque enfin apaisé quand j'ai annoncé qu'il retournait dans son hôpital… »

Cuddy: - « Es tu entrain de devenir aussi fou que lui , Wilson?

Tu soustrais House à l'équipe la plus qualifiée du New Jersey pour le ramener dans un hôpital Universitaire dont le diagnosticien le plus compétent se trouve être…tiens oui; le malade lui-même!!!

Puisque tu es si malin, de quoi souffre -t-il ? Quel traitement vas-tu mettre en place? Demain commencent les séances de préparation à l'accouchement, peux tu me garantir qu'il sera à mes côtés pour m'assister?

Oh James, pardonne moi ,mais tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi à me rendre encore plus folle que je ne le suis?

Comment était ce regard? Lucide?

Et…mais si ce n'est pas une MT …mais bon sang qu'est-il encore allé inventer pour nous tourmenter?

J'ai peur Wilson, peur pour lui et peur pour nous ».


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.9

La grande équipe de House, petits nouveaux et jeunes anciens, avait mis toute son énergie et son inventivité à tenter de résoudre l'énigme de la « non MT ».

Certains comme n°13 par curiosité avide, d'autres comme l'assistant 26 , Cameron, Chase & Foreman par soucis réel de venir en aide à leur patron et ami .

Tous ne pouvaient imaginer une fin aussi sordide pour lui (pas même La rockeuse) alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir l'homme plus comblé de la terre grâce à Cuddy et la petite merveille….

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le bureau de House , affalés sur la moquette;muets et tristes.

House avait été rapatrié quelques heures auparavant dans son service, mais à quoi cela servait il?

Il était toujours inconscient et paralysé, de petites hémorragies nasales discontinues faisant biper de manière récurrente les alertes sonores.

Wilson venait à l'instant de les rejoindre, de retour d'une mission inutile à l'appartement.

Il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer et n'oserait jamais plus regarder Lisa en face s'il échouait aujourd'hui.

Chase se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le tiroir du bureau de House.

Cameron à moitié assoupie, marmonna qu'elle avait vérifié cent fois et n'avait trouvé que de très vieux dossiers médicaux, des cas -peu nombreux- jamais résolus.

Chase fit mine de ne pas entendre, ouvrit le tiroir et sortit un dossier qu'il trouva immédiatement.

Pourquoi House n'avait il pas finalement jeté ce dossier résolu au bout de douze ans lors de la soirée de charité « poker »?

Celui de la vielle dame qui avait permis d'éviter la mort à un petit garçon patient de Cuddy?

Chase ouvrit le dossier, le cœur battant et commença à déchiffrer des notes écrites -volontairement?- d'une écriture de chat estropié.

Les notes étaient de la main de House mais ne concernaient ni la vieille dame ni le petit garçon.

Il réalisa très vite qu'il consultait le dossier personnel du malade Grégory House et se refusa à pénétrer davantage son intimité.

Il tendit le dossier à Wilson et lui remit entre les mains: « je crois qu'il faut que vous lisiez ça ».

Puis il sortit du bureau, les épaules voûtées mais le visage serein.

Celui qu'il considérait comme un père lui devrait peut être bientôt la vie…


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.10

Wilson venait à l'instant de raccrocher avec son homologue Français, une praticienne à la voix charmante et enjouée, éminente spécialiste reconnue pour son travail de recherche à l'Institut Pasteur.

Elle s'inquiétait de ne plus recevoir depuis le début de la semaine les rapports circonstanciés de House qu'il s'était engagé à lui transmettre quotidiennement depuis le début des essais.

House n'avait jamais failli à ses engagements (ce qui lui ressemblait assez peu - pensa Wilson) et rédigeait deux fois par jour, un petit topo plein d'humour lorsque tout allait bien (Léa avait alors droit au menu de la cafét.) ou plus sérieux lorsque ces derniers temps de petits signaux d'alerte s'étaient déclenchés.

Le Dr Léa avait envisagé de s'envoler pour le New Jersey afin d'assurer un suivi plus personnalisé mais House l'en avait dissuadée.

Il savait qu'avec son équipe, elle était sur le point d'aboutir dans ses travaux et ne voulait pas interrompre les investigations du laboratoire.

Prise dans ses recherches; Léa n'avait pas immédiatement percuté que son confère avait soudainement interrompu les transmissions.

Elle était sur le point de lui envoyer un fax salé pour le menacer de l'exclure de l'expérimentation quand elle avait reçu l'appel de Wilson.

Ce dernier lui avait transmis des informations que House avait omis de signaler à sa consoeur afin de bénéficier du traitement expérimental, notamment le fait qu'il ait dépassé les 45 ans.

Ce qui apparaissait comme une discrimination aux yeux de Grégory House, était en fait une précaution liée à l'état du cœur du patient.

House avait rejeté cette hypothèse considérant qu'il fallait toujours fixer une limite et que malheureusement pour lui , celle-ci n'avait pas été déplacée à 50 ans; ce qui lui aurait paru éminemment plus raisonnable.

De toutes façons, il voulait participer à ce programme…

Il voulait être un père actif pas un vieux ronchon infirme.

Il voulait prendre sa fille dans ses bras sans craindre de la faire tomber, courir et faire du vélo en sa compagnie, revenir à pieds de l'école sans qu'elle subisse les moqueries de ses camarades, et surtout, oui surtout, ne plus être dépendant de cette drogue qui lui permettait de combattre sa souffrance.

Pour cela, il fallait faire disparaître la souffrance.

Un silence lourd plana dans la pièce après que Wilson ait prononcé ces derniers mots.

Lisa; blanche comme une morte, avait les yeux écarquillés .Il la sentait profondément choquée, déçue, en colère.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, persuadé d'être porteur des meilleures nouvelles qu'il ait eu à transmettre à Cuddy depuis la perte de conscience de Greg.

Il attendit quelque minutes pour laisser à Lisa le temps de réagir et de prendre la parole.

Puis il lui expliqua qu'il avait immédiatement mis en place le traitement adéquat prescrit par sa collègue.

House était définitivement exclu du programme d'essai mais ne devrait souffrir d'aucune conséquence sur le plan neuroplégique ou métabolique. Les effets secondaires l'avaient un temps paralysé mais ils étaient là pour dénoncer l'incompatibilité physiologique entre le receveur et la molécule.

Il se pouvait même que le médicament ait eu le temps d'agir sur certains nerfs et que la douleur s'estompe durablement , accordant à House un peu de répit et de la mobilité.

Il serait toujours infirme mais un peu moins…

Lisa demeurait pétrifiée dans un silence hostile.

Sa seule réaction était de promener silencieusement sa main le long de son ventre, soulignant les courbes et appelant à la rescousse le petit être qui partageait intimement sa vie.

Elle fut récompensée de sa sollicitation par un vigoureux coups de pieds qui la fit tressaillir.

Wilson devina que sa filleule venait de manifester sa présence à sa mère et vit de petites vagues traverser l'abdomen de celle-ci.

Il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois une femme enceinte et de ressentir émotionnellement tout le poids de cette phénoménale aventure.

Se reprenant, il ajouta d'une voix profonde: « Lisa , bientôt ce sera Greg qui sera de nouveau à tes côtés pour vivre ces moments avec toi ».

Lisa hocha de la tête tristement et quitta la pièce sans avoir prononcé un mot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap.11

Cela faisait presque quinze jours que Lisa n'avait pas vu Greg.

Quinze jours dans une vie, c'est peu.

Mais dans le cours d'une grossesse, cela permet parfois à un fœtus de passer le cap vital et de se transformer en bébé viable .

En quinze jours le corps mue et de nouvelles sensations éclosent, perceptibles d'abord uniquement par la mère puis partagée visuellement et tactilement à deux.

Gregory avait gaspillé quinze jours de ces précieux moments. Il avait même failli disparaître à jamais.

Et Lisa ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa colère.

Elle pensait que le voir enfin , retrouver son visage, presser sa main contre sa peau, l'aiderait à dépasser la rancune.

Elle l'aimait, elle en était sure et elle avait besoin de lui.

Mais de le revoir là , étendu sur le lit, le visage exsangue, ne parvenant toujours pas à respirer de manière totalement autonome avait ravivé sa rage.

Comment avait -il pu leur faire ça à toutes les deux?

Comment pouvait -il encore risquer sa vie quand toutes deux avaient tant besoin de sa présence?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si secret?

Et quand bien même , après tout elle était en capacité d'accepter cette part de secret qui faisait House, mais alors COMMENT avait il OSE partagé ses peurs les plus intimes avec une autre femme, un médecin entre les mains de laquelle il avait remis son corps, la tenant ELLE à distance?

Lisa n'en était pas fière mais elle était en colère ET jalouse.

Elle se sentait blessée plus encore que par une infidélité charnelle de son compagnon.

A cela, elle s'attendait un jour ou l'autre, et elle pouvait le comprendre.

House avait besoin de plaire et de charmer.

Mais la complicité intellectuelle et émotionnelle , était leur privilège.

Ils s'étaient aventurés ensemble sur ce chemin et elle ne supportait pas qu'il ait introduit un tiers derrière son dos.

Elle était à présent tout à côté de Greg .Son cœur battait violemment et le bébé réagît immédiatement à l'état émotionnel de sa mère en gesticulant dans l'espace qui lui était attribué mais qui se restreignait au fil des jours.

Instinctivement, plutôt que de réconforter sa fille comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle se saisit de la main de House et la posa doucement sur son ventre, là où le petit parasite s'agitait.

Elle sentit les longs doigts de son compagnon tressaillir au contact de son enfant, et elle sentit son enfant s'apaiser sous la pression paternelle…

Lisa ne put réprimer quelques larmes qui étaient plus de bonheur que de rage…

Son courroux était entrain de s'apaiser mais il faudrait que House comprenne qu'il avait dépassé les limites de Lisa.

Elle profita encore quelques instants de la chaleur de la main de Greg, laissant père et fille communiquer inconsciemment par son intermédiaire… Puis,

reposant doucement la main de House, elle s'éloigna rapidement de son lit sans un mot, sans un baiser.

Elle avait du travail en perspective si elle voulait réaménager confortablement le petit loft qu'elle avait déserté depuis son installation avec Greg.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap.12

La première chose que fit House à son réveil fut de vérifier qu'il était bien dans sa chambre, dans son lit…

Il grogna de satisfaction et désireux de profiter encore un peu du bon temps qu'on lui avait accordé, tendit la main vers Lisa pour la rapprocher de son corps ..Qui sait ce matin ne serait peut être pas aussi paresseux qu'il l'avait envisagé de prime abord.

Ne rencontrant que le vide, House sentit ce qui lui servait physiologiquement de cœur se contracter et il gémit.

Il était sorti de son état cotonneux peu de temps après le passage de Lisa dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Quand elle avait reposé sa main sur le matelas , il avait ressenti un tel manque qu'il avait mis en œuvre toute son énergie pour retrouver un minimum de souffle et la rappeler à lui.

Il était parvenu à prononcer son nom mais trop tard et trop bas, elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Depuis il ne l'avait pas revue.

Au début cela ne l'avait pas inquiété.

Lisa était la doyenne de cet hôpital, relevant d'un arrêt maladie forcé, enceinte de ses œuvres, il était donc plus que normal qu'elle soit un peu débordée par toutes ces activités.

Le défilé ininterrompu des membres de son équipe élargie avait occupé son esprit paresseux .

Wilson présent pour accompagner son réveil,

lui avait raconté le rôle important joué par Chase dans la résolution de l'énigme de la « non MT ».

House avait ressenti une drôle d'émotion en réalisant que Chase lui avait enfin pardonné de l 'avoir viré.

Personne n'avait compris son geste. House savait ce qui l'avait motivé et désormais Chase également.

Il en avait eu la confirmation quand Chase était passé constater par lui même que son ex patron avait une énième fois terrassé ses dragons.

Rougissant, il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de House en murmurant « bon retour parmi nous » . House n'avait pas marqué le recul qui signalait aux imprudents qu'ils avaient osé franchir son espace privé. Il avait juste répondu « merci » et avait de nouveau sombré dans un sommeil cette fois réparateur.

Au bout de quelques heures , House commença à s'impatienter.

Il sentait la force revenir par vague dans son corps mais n'avait toujours reçu aucun signe de la part de Lisa.

Pas de visite, pas de téléphone, pas de message.

Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever et de rendre une petite visite surprise à son ami Wilson.

La chambre tournoya.

House prit le temps de restaurer le rythme de sa respiration et avança jusqu'au seuil de la porte lentement.

En la franchissant, il réalisa qu'il venait d'exécuter ces quelques pas sans sa canne , en boitillant très légèrement.

Fort de ce constat, il accéléra le mouvement craignant d'être arrêté dans sa progression par une infirmière trop scrupuleuse.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, il entra chez Wilson sans frapper , interrompant sa conversation téléphonique.

Il ne laissa pas à son ami le temps de récupérer son souffle, mais ne tarda pas à s'écrouler sur le fauteuil face à Wilson.

Il embraya aussitôt brutalement sur le motif de sa venue: « que se passe-t-il avec Lisa? Y a -t-il quelque chose à son sujet que tu me caches? ».

Wilson sourit ironiquement « tes visites impromptues et ta courtoisie m'ont manqué ces derniers temps.

Et heureux de constater qu'avoir servi de cobaye humain t'a permis de récupérer en partie ta mobilité.

Tu n'auras pas tout perdu… ».

Wilson vit aux émotions traversant le visage de son ami, qu'il n'avait pas anticipé ce que son réveil, sa non MT , le fait qu'ils aient trouvé le bon traitement impliquaient.

Wilson savait …Cuddy savait.

House baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix presque enfantine « ça a failli marcher…ça a un peu marché…vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que cela représente pour moi ».

Wilson n'était pas loin de penser que son ami avait eu raison de tenter cette folle expérience.

Mais il était embarrassé par la mission que venait de lui confier Cuddy par téléphone.

Elle souhaitait faire savoir à House par son intermédiaire, qu'elle venait de réintégrer son loft et lui demandait de respecter sa décision en s'abstenant de lui rendre visite pendant au minimum une quinzaine de jours.

Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et pour réfléchir elle avait besoin de ne pas voir House.

House s'était donc efforcé jusqu'à aujourd'hui de respecter la décision de Cuddy, quoiqu'il lui en coûta et de purger sa peine.

Il lui était arrivé de la croiser dans les couloirs du P/P mais il s'était effacé, se maintenant à une distance respectueuse tout en la dévorant du regard .

Il lui arrivait parfois de la suivre en moto, tard le soir, pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait sans encombre et que tout allait bien pour elle.

Ne plus toucher Lisa, ne plus sentir les tressaillements du petit parasite sous ses doigts le privait peu à peu de son énergie vitale.

A quoi bon avoir retrouvé une partie de sa mobilité, si elle ne lui permettait pas de servir ceux qu'il aimait?

Chap.13

Ce matin était celui de la première séance de préparation à l'accouchement.

Alors qu'il était au plus mal, House s'était juré d'être présent aux côtés de Lisa pour vivre avec elle ces instants.

Il n'avait plus peur du ridicule. Il n'avait qu'une hâte ,sentir à nouveau la réponse de sa fille à ses sollicitations et lui faire comprendre tactilement combien elle lui était déjà précieuse.

Il prit une douche pour chasser son appréhension et les émotions suscitées par ses dernières pensées.

Ce matin là , les embouteillages furent le premier de cauchemar de House.

Parti une heure avant , il ne put que constater en franchissant le hall du P/P qu'il avait déjà 10 minutes de retard.

Maugréant contre tous les importuns qui s'étaient trouvés ce matin là sur son passage, il prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre au plus vite l'aile de la Maternité.

Avant d'ouvrir la port de la grande salle, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se jeta dans la gueule du lion…

House ne fut pas surpris de constater que de nombreux couples étaient déjà au sol , pratiquant les premiers exercices de « conscientisation de la présence du bébé ».

Il se sentait un peu agacé par cette théorisation qu'il jugeait superflue. Lui n'avait pas eu besoin de tout ce baratin pour entrer en communication avec son parasite dès les premiers jours.

Du regard, House chercha au milieu de tous ces couples, la seule femme qui l'intéressait et qui devait se sentir un peu isolée.

Ne la trouvant pas, il reporta son attention sur un homme et une femme, assis sur le tapis de sol, qui mettaient déjà en pratique les instructions de la sage-femme. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de leurs mouvements , en harmonie parfaite…

L'homme était assis et encerclait de ses jambes le corps de la femme, une main posée au bas de l'abdomen, l'autre à la frontière des seins.

Tout en exhalant de manière un peu grotesque un souffle de poussée, l'homme commença à promener ses doigts en un mouvement léger de vaguelettes . La femme bougea légèrement , révélant une tache de naissance en forme de croissant de lune.

Médusé, House ne put retenir un grognement primal.

Il vit la femme relever la tête de surprise et tourner son visage vers lui .

Lisa Cuddy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et hocha la tête en direction de House.

Bouillonnant de rage, celui-ci interpréta son geste comme un ultime signe de rejet.

Traversant la salle à la vitesse de l'éclair, il courut se réfugier dans le seul endroit où il pourrait laisser exploser sa colère et sa peine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap.14

Confortablement installé à une table de la cafétéria, House devisait avec la jolie brune qui lui faisait face.

Grande, un peu corpulente, les cheveux très courts encadrants des yeux bleus toujours un peu perdus dans un rêve, Léa fascinait souvent son auditoire par son sourire et sa capacité à entrer très vite en relation avec tout être humain qui l'approchait.

House n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

Il était arrivé furibond dans le bureau de Wilson et en était ressorti dompté au bras de son homologue Française, venue lui rendre une visite de contrôle.

Lui habituellement si taciturne, déversait toute sa tristesse et son angoisse. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait rester là à l'écouter débiter ses âneries mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Elle avait eu cet effet sur lui dès leur première communication et cela l'avait aidé à obtenir son intégration dans le programme expérimental.

Elle avait été touchée par sa sincérité quand il lui avait expliqué combien il appréhendait d'être incapable de s'occuper correctement de son enfant du fait de son infirmité.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, intégrer dans ses recherches un diagnosticien de réputation mondiale, était un atout qu'elle aurait été folle de négliger.

Face à lui, elle mesurait mieux le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les gens .Il était à la hauteur de sa réputation, au-delà même peut être…

Elle le vit soudain se raidir alors que son regard s'était perdu à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se pencha vivement vers elle, lui saisit la main d'un air câlin et lui murmura en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou « pardonnez moi cette très grande familiarité mais il y a urgence ».

Il prolongea sans doute plus que de raison le baiser, tous deux y trouvant finalement un certain charme.

Elle finit par se dégager doucement la première et le regardant effrontément dans les yeux lui demanda « c'est bon ? Votre Lisa est repartie? ».

House grimaça un sourire penaud.

Léa reprit:- « Greg, on se connaît depuis peu et je me mêle sans doute de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Mais je suis Française et nous aimons les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien…même à l'institut Pasteur.

Vous avez bien conscience que vous venez de remettre un paquet gigantesque d'huile sur le feu en m'embrassant devant votre femme? ».

House grommela avec sa mauvaise foi: « elle n'est pas ma femme »…

Léa éclata de rire et lui rétorqua: « vous ne nierez quand même pas m'avoir embrassée? »…

Plus sérieusement, elle reprit: « Greg, j'ai eu deux enfants, deux garçons.

Quand on devient mère, quelque soit l'age auquel cela arrive, on est transformé physiquement et psychologiquement. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'hormone,c'est une question de responsabilité. On perd sa légèreté, son insouciance, on a peur de la mort, la sienne et celle des gens que l'on aime.

Tout semble prendre sens et pourtant tout est bouleversé…

Votre Lisa tient à vous plus que jamais. Elle a été secouée à l'idée de vous perdre, à l'idée que malgré tout vous ayez encore joué avec votre vie.

Je peux le comprendre.

C'est à vous de vous excuser, pas à elle.

Arrêtez de jouer les offensés.

Vous savez bien que cet homme dans la salle n'est rien pour elle... ».

Chap.15

House roulait à toute vitesse en direction de l'appartement de Lisa.

Les paroles pleines de bon sens de Léa défilaient dans sa tête « c'est à vous de vous excuser » « cet homme n'est rien pour elle et vous le savez bien ».

S'il ne le savait pas avec certitude, il sentait bien au fond de lui qu'il avait réagi par jalousie maladive et possessivité, et en embrassant Léa face à Cuddy il avait voulu rendre coup pour coup, traîtrise pour traîtrise.. C'était idiot, inutile et dangereux.

Arrivé enfin devant la maison de Cuddy, il fut soulagé de voir la lumière briller. Elle était rentrée directement se réfugier chez elle.

Nerveusement, il chassa l'idée qu'elle n'était peut être pas seule…

Cuddy de son côté, tentait de retrouver un peu de calme et de sérénité.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été contraints de se séparer à cause de cette prétendue et maudite épidémie tropicale, une succession de catastrophe s'était abattue sur leur couple.

Lisa était malheureuse sans Greg, que ce soit à la maison ou au travail, leur relation la nourrissait et la stimulait…même leurs conflits étaient préférables à ce néant.

Elle sursauta en entendant résonner l'alarme de la porte d'entrée, suivie de peu de coups de butoir ou plutôt de canne impatients.

Elle murmura à sa fille « prépare toi ma petite, le grand jeu va recommencer ».

Ouvrant la porte, elle fit face sans grande surprise à un Grégory House figé, sérieux et maladroit.

Tous deux restèrent un long moment silencieux, se contemplant, refaisant mutuellement connaissance avec le corps et le visage de l 'autre.

Lisa chancela légèrement, la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour elle.

House fit un pas vers elle afin de la soutenir mais hésita sur le pas de la porte à franchir le seuil.

Lisa s'effaça alors pour lui laisser le passage.

Quand il passa auprès d'elle, Lisa fut attirée par un parfum de roses incongru.

Baissant les yeux vers les mains de House qu'il avait jusqu'alors maintenues derrière le dos, Lisa aperçut la plus gigantesque brassée de roses qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de contempler.

Fermant la porte sur un sourire heureux , elle rattrapa son compagnon et posa enfin la tête sur son épaule .


End file.
